Long Tall Flora
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While Flora and her sisters are in conflict with the self-promoting Pig Sheriff and his orc battalion, they find coincidental help from Scar as he hunts for them and ends up dreads over heels for once he witnesses her superhuman fighting skills. ScarxFlora. AU.


Glad you could join me for my first-ever lemon crossover that doesn't have Naruto as the star but instead features the YoungBlood Yautja Scar of AVP recognition as he meets Flora the Scotswoman from the final season of _**Samurai Jack.**_ Though it took me a while to find a protagonist whom Aku wouldn't care about, despite this story being a loose tale that won't mention him or Jack specifically, I eventually figured that the only thing he wouldn't bat an eye at a Yautja and viola, Scar is the chosen one.

Join him as he hunts and ends up dreads over heel for Flora while eventually meeting her vulgar but charismatic Father.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Predator**_ or _**Samurai Jack.  
**_ **Notes:** Though unrelated to the events seen in _**AVP**_ , the Yautja's history with Earth is unchanged and half of what Scar says is both actual Yautja language mixed with gibberish I thought up.

For those not in the know, the title of this chapter is a nod to **_Long Tall Sally_** by **_Little Richard_** as played in the original **_Predator._**

The Scotsman and his clan's phrases were translated to authentic Scottish literature by the website ScoTranslate.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"That muckled gussie is so close I can smell his howfin bahookie." Said the muscular Scotswoman Flora as she led her numerous sisters through a marsh not too distance from the Highlands during a scorching heatwave.

"Ay, yew know he's lurking 'round somewhere." Isla said.

"We'll give him a thrashing he'll remember for the rest of his life." Dawntha agreed and nearby, the corrupt Pig Sheriff, riding in a multi-turret tank, cocked his shotgun with his orc enforcers as they watched the Scotswomen from a high raise. Hoping to take the Scotsman's daughters hostage in order to draw him out for the glory of killing him, the fiendish Pig Sheriff grinned at the thought and raised his shotgun.

"Gonn around them up! Gonn around them up fast!" The Pig Sheriff spoke in his characteristic gibberish with the orcs eyeing the girls.

"Not sure if he wants 'em dead or alive but." One of the orcs with a prominent scar said upon eyeing them with The Pig Sheriff and as they set off, they failed to notice a fluctuating shape nearby.

" _Dead or alive. Dead or alive."_ A mechanical voice repeated before a following guttural croak was heard and the shape took off. As the Scotswoman trudged into an opening space, they looked to see orcs slowly setting into the area to where they were surrounded and this did little to intimidate them as the Pig Sheriff rode into view.

"Finally showed yer sniveling face, ye pie-eating gussie." Isla smiled.

"Wha you say ta mey, you red-headed she-dog." The Pig Sheriff belligerently snapped.

"You heard her, you sniveling-in-a-tank, hackit as sin bahookie, pumpin' trash spewing tattie, cannae dae jobby oan his ain that he needs a bunch o' milk swallyin baboons tae dae his clatty wirk fur him." Flora proudly said in a tone akin to her father and the sheriff roared in anguish as he wildly shot into the air.

"You're hee haw bit a guid fur hee haw loser wha needs a tank juist tae git by mair than a piglet at his maw's teat." Lorna grinned in amusement at this reaction.

"Let's get some!" The prominently scarred orc grinned while failing to notice three red dots appearing on the back of his head.

" _Dead or alive. Dead or alive"_ The mechanical voice said in the orc's earlier tone of voice from above and the orcs all looked in him in confusion before a blast shot through his skull just as he looked up at the fluctuating shape in time to see what appeared to be bright yellow eyes flash a short distance away. As he hit the ground, his comrades and the Scotswomen all looked on at this before Flora raised her sword in the air as Celtic literature appeared on the blade.

Taking advantage of the temporary confusion, the Scotswomen all drew their weapons and reared them into the air with the fluctuating shape firing at the orcs with their blood spattered around the other. As the Pig Sheriff blindly shot around at the Scotswomen, the figure fired a Net Launcher with the ballistic hog being ensnared in a net with him falling back into tank swearing a blue streak and Flora charged at the tank.

Wielding her sword, she sliced into the head of one orc and blocking the sword with the shield on her arm before slicing another in half. While her sisters attacked the other orcs, the figure watched Flora ran one of the orcs through the chest until she slammed him onto the ground and bashed his head in with repeated bludgeons.

""LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAAA!" Flora roared akin to her mother as she behead the orcs surrounding the tank and this battle cry was nothing but alluring to the figure in the same manner the call of a siren would be. The figure stared at Flora with the orcs making their way to her and the figure flung a shuriken at one fighter.

Flora failed to notice the weapon cleave the head of its target as she ripped through some of the oncoming brutes and sprang into the air. With another battle cry, she stabbed the earth with enough force to send ripple waves that the figured narrowly escaped right after reclaiming the shuriken and scaling a wall for a higher altitude to fire at the orcs.

"What the hell is going on?" One orc angrily roared before Flora cleaved him in two through his midsection and gave his head a brutal stomp. With her onslaught proceeding, she bashed and crushed her way through the army until she drew near the tank.

However, the figure performed a tremendous leap into the air with it landing inside the tank and the Pig Sheriff lie down with the wire mesh cutting into his skin. As he lie down shouting obscenities, the figure stood in front of him and undid its invisibility to reveal itself as a Yautja.

"Cooyon thing! Wha the hell are you?" The Pig Sheriff babbled before the Yautja, Scar, held up his Combistick that extended and he twirled it around with Flora coming into the tank just in time for him to impale him through the skull. As the dumbfounded Scotswoman stared at this, Scar spun around while ripping the Combistick out of the pig and took a stance as more as either fighter observed the other.

Scar's mandibles clicked together beneath his mask in regard to Flora with the remaining orcs all flocking to see the downed sheriff with the Yautja and Scotswoman throwing the other quick glances. Despite figuring out that he wasn't aligned with them, most of her doubts were brushed aside as she witness Scar's plasma cannon blast a few of them and both his wrist blades shot out of his gauntlet with both blades tearing through the jawline of another merc.

Flora, convinced that the Yautja was more interested in the orcs than her, charged at them with plasma blasts flying past her as Scar followed her as he cloaked himself once again and leaped overhead. Fiona and a couple of her sisters were on their way to join Flora until they noticed orcs getting impaled or blasted through by the invisible Predator.

"What in bonny blazes is that?" Shona commented with one orc swinging his sword at Scar's head through blind luck before being impaled and lifted off the ground by the Combistick. Lashing him to the left at Flora by coincidence, he flew off the Combistick until he was sliced apart and she let out another battle cry as she noticed Scar's wrist blades lifting one warrior off his feet.

Flinging him aside, he then witness Flora drive her elbow into the face of another before delivering a brutal head-butt and finishing him off with thrust of her sword into his throat. With only one remaining as the young Yautja revealed himself, he attacked the pair only to be cut off at the knees by Flora but Scar used his spear-gun to send the projectile soaring into his heart and he fell to the ground through not before he was beheaded with a swing of the Yautja's shuriken.

"What in bonny blazes…" Flora said as she looked to Scar as her sisters regrouped as he began to string up the fallen warriors one by one until regarding her to a respecting nod with his mandibles again clicking.

"What's y'er name, big fella?" She asked and through the English translator in his bio-mask, her question was understandable to him. Though he, like most of his people, didn't speak in the tradition sense to human beings, he held up his wrist gauntlet and croaked as he held up his fingers to his side and made a cutting notion.

"Y'er name is Slice?" Isla asked and he gestured to another heavily scarred orc before thumping his fist against his heart.

"Scar?" Flora asked and said Yautja bowed in affirmation.

"Pleasure to meet you, Scar. Name's Flora and these are…." Said Scotswoman spoke with her sisters each introducing themselves with his Bio-Mask recording each of their voices.

"Dhi'rauta sain'ja _(You're quite the cunning warrior)"_ Scar spoke in his native language and Flora folded her arms as she tossed him an equally respecting look; understanding a bit of the Yautja tongue.

"Y'er sweet-talking me?" Flora smugly asked and Scar then presented his wrist gauntlet to the Scotswoman that presented a hologram of Yautja Prime before he brought it closer to her.

"That's where you come from?" Fiona asked with Scar clicking.

"Your hunt's over?" Flora asked.

"M-di, shri'sin dtai'kai'-dte bpi-de _(Not a chance it has come to an end at this stage; especially when I've met such a talented warrior befitting of the Yautja title.)"_ Scar spoke.

"Go on, laddie." Flora proudly said with Scar gathering his respective trophies and guiding them to his nearby Mother Ship where he cleaned off the skulls. As he put them on his Trophy wall, Flora and her sisters looked at the numerous trophies and looked to see the giant skull of a Xenomorph Queen.

"Where'd you get her?" Cora asked.

"R-she kv'var lou-dte n sain'ja _(I first obtained her during my first hunt as a Youngblood during a heatwave at the Egyptian temples, but more to the point, I invite you to return alongside me to Yautja Prime._ " Scar said and each of the Scotswomen gave him perplexed reactions.

"What in bonny blazes are yew talking about?!" The Scotsman's unmistakably loud voice rang with all turning to see him wheeling into the ship with Scar letting out a roar as he held up his Combistick and prepared to extend it until Flora kept his arm at bay.

"Scar, wait! That's my Dad." Flora said as the Scotsman approached.

"Ye'r not taking mah bonny daughters any place, yah medusa-headed teenager." The Scotsman said and Scar clicked his mandibles with a low hiss.

"Dad, wait. Scar is…" Flora started to explain before her father gave her and her sisters an appalled look.

"As for you lasses, I let you handle an army of orcs and you're all dressed like you're going dancing! Cover yourselves! You'll give this lad ideas!" The Scotsman said.

"Dad!" The embarrassed Flora said with her sisters doing the same in unison as each of his daughters pulled belted plaids over themselves with Scar's mandibles rapidly clicking while he lowered his Combistick.

"Are you laughing at us?" the blushing Flora said.

"Sei-I _(yes!)."_ Scar unabashedly admitted and the woman frowned at him while The Scotsman wheeling in front of him.

"Don't ever dream o' laughing at mah girls, yew overgrown reptile." The Scotsman said and the only thing keeping Scar from flipping him over was his wheelchair; the man unaware his peg-leg machine gun was out of ammunition.

"Sorry, Scar, but I can't leave my family behind." Flora said and Scar bowed his head in submission.

"Ki'sei _(I understand)."_ Scar spoke.

"Listen up, laddie; sin ye helped mah girls oot wi' th' orcs 'n' that bullet-loving gussie, how come don't ye come back fur a guid helping o' mah bonny wife's haggis?" The Scotsman offered.

"Sei-l t'dir molasp _(Affirmative but what is this haggis you speak of?)_ "

"Sheep's stomach stuffed with meat and barley!" The Scotsman and his daughters spiritedly answered with the Yautja, despite never having feasted on anything that came from Earth, being brought along by Flora. As they approached the Scotsman's stronghold, one of his daughters played bagpipes to let all know of their presence until they came to the mess hall and he vigorously wheeled into the place.

"They're back, ya gauldry tatties!" The Scotsman proudly announced with his clansman holding up their brews and swords alike in rowdy cheers as each of his daughters walking in and Scar being the last to enter with bagpipes blaring about.

"Ah, go on." Isla proudly said.

"Hey, wha's that oaf?" One asked upon seeing Scar.

"This friendly Yautja helped us best those orcs; so everyone meet Scar." Flora said with Scar scanning the place as he curiously clicked.

"Gkaun-Yte ( _Hello)._ " Scar said.

"He's a Yautja? Huh, he's sure a strange one."

"Ay, he looks fatter than maist o' his kind. Ur all yew youngbloods rounder than yer mamas 'n' papas?" One mockingly asked upon noticing Scar's muscular build compared to the lean stature most of his kind possessed.

"M'di, gkei'moun ooman, Chiva dtai'kai'-dte k'rita gorlv. _(No, you simple human, I completed my trial hunt moons ago, so your silence on the matter will be much accepted…")_ Scar began to answer before a belligerent Flora stepped in front of him and stared down her heckling kinsman.

"He's not fat! He's stout!" Flora barked with all going quiet in the room and the Scotsman chuckled.

"My darling heather blossom's right! Let's have some respect here; this laddie was bold enough to blast a ton of those greenskins and name Flora as Yautja material!" The Scotsman said and they all look to Scar again with different moods.

"Is it true that your hunts are for getting the DNA of your prey to mix with your own?" Another Scotsman asked and the appalled Scar couldn't believe his ears at the question.

"N'di cjit su'dra sto-nl e'th h'ulij-bpe zabin … _(What kind of shit are you spouting, you crazy insect!")_ Scar answered with a defiant bellow with his mandibles flaring and it was then Cathbad the Druid appearing. Pointing his staff at the Scotsman, he babbled about in his ancient tongue and the man dropped to one knee in front of said Yautja.

"My deepest apologies, laddie. I meant no disrespect" The man said and Scar looked up as Cathbad spoke to him with his mandibles clicking in respond.

"Hold on; you understand him?" Fiona asked.

"Sei-I (Yes.)" Scar answered before continuing to talk to Cathbad.

"T-ri nas'l tor'dl nart. _(Greyback is well. I'll be sure to let him know you asked about him")_ Scar said to Cathbad, who gave a bow to him and then a certain voice rang.

"Quit standing around, ye good-for-nothing ripe ends o' baboons!" The Scotsman's Wife called out and all the Scotsman parted ways for the matriarch making her way.

"Ah, mah darling muffin." The Scotsman affectionately said as Scar looked on at her.

"Pyode amedha _(Why am I getting the feeling that even Wolf wouldn't hunt her?")_ Scar thought.

"Yew Scar?" The burly woman asked and he thumped his fist against his heart with a bow of his head.

"Scar, this is my Mother…" Flora said before a bagpipe blared in the air and all sat down with Scar being the first to receive a plate of freshly cooked haggis, neeps, and tatties with him giving the plate a long stare.

"What are yew waiting for? Take that thing off ye'r head and get chewin'." The Scotsman's Wife said and removing the tubes from his Bio-Mask, he lifted it off to reveal his face to the others.

"Scar, you're one bonny devil." Flora said and Scar looked to her with his mandibles clicking in regard at her. Just when everyone assumed he would do something along the lines of throwing the haggis away, he suddenly picked up and started biting into it as if his life depended on it. Once finishing devouring it, he made clicking sounds at the Scotsman's wife while holding the plate out to her and she glared daggers at him before laughing.

"Pleasure's mine, Laddie! Ye'r a thoughtful yin, all right!" The Scotsman's Wife said in approval with all cheering once again as Scar still held out his plate until another piece of haggis was given to him; after which he held up his own brew.

 _Later_

"So, Scar, where will you hunt next?" Flora asked as they walked outside the stronghold.

" _Dto s'ri al'Nagara (Probably in the next jungle I come across, but what's the story behind that glowing longsword of yours?"_

"Celtic magic that makes this one of the strongest weapons you'll ever live to see." Flora proudly said and Scar cocked his head at this before croaking.

"What? Ye'r think yer Combistick is better?" Flora said with her red eyebrow arched.

"Sei-I, s'tra trr nyeas jehdin _(Absolutely, unless you're wanting to prove me wrong by sparring)."_ Scar boasted in a tone befitting of his teen years and Flora drew her sword with the celtic runes glowing. Extending his Combistick, Scar twirled it around a single time with Flora making the first move in swinging the longsword at him before she was blocked and he cocked his head teasingly.

Swinging again, he spun and used the other end to block the oncoming longsword before thrusting the CombiStick at her. She raised her arm shield and successfully blocked it while simultaneously taking the heavy impact of it.

She and Scar clashed with him expertly spinning his Combistick in blocking her strikes with them proving to be heavier than he anticipated. He shot overhead before bringing his weapon down onto Flora's raised sword with either warrior staring the other dead in the face with Scar croaking.

"Not on ye'r life!" Flora proudly said with either of them pulling their weapons away from the other only to each come back again and she raised her longsword in the air. She connected the blade onto the center of the Combistick and he swiftly twirled it yet again as she backed away.

As he approached while twirling the CombiStick, Flora feigned a swing to the left which Scar responded accordingly by swinging just as she had expected and both spun a single time with the longer weapon swiping near his feet. Flora's longsword flew just over his shoulder and barely missed his swinging dreadlocks before she lashed her arm shield at his chest.

"Tough fellow, aren't ye'r?" Flora commented before Scar startled her with his kind's traditional battle cry in the form of a roar and lashed the other end of the Combistick at her shielded hand. Just as she raised it, Scar twisted about again and she found the nearest end of it just over her sword-wielding hand.

Looking at him, he only croaked back at her with the redhead lowering her longsword and Scar giving a cocky nod with his dreads swaying once again as he held his CombiStick high over his head. Loudly roaring in victory, he thumped his fist against his heart and Flora chuckled as she placed her sword back in her sheath.

"Gotta hand it to you, Scar. Not a ton of weapons can hold up against something like this." Flora said with her arms crossed and he rapidly clicked his mandibles in his form of laughing as he told her he used the same maneuver on Chopper and Celtic most of the times they sparred. He playfully patted her shoulder and gave a respecting pat before clicking his mandibles.

"Leaving already?" Flora said and Scar nodded.

"Kv'var jong amlara langa t'rl _(The heatwave is still strong as ever so I'm not letting that go to waste.")_ Scar said and Flora chuckled while nudging her elbow on his side.

"Y'er leavin' already?" The Scotsman said and Scar and Flora looked to see him and his wife nearby. He bowed to the pair with the Scotsman's wife wrapping her arms around the Yautja and gave him a bearhug that was enough to lift his feet completely off the ground.

"Come back some time for some haggis, ya hear?" The Scotsman's Wife said and Scar, despite knowing it strange to be surprised by the strength of the Scotsman's family, only croaked his affirmation.

"So long, ya long-haired de'il." The Scotsman said with Scar bowing his head as the two began to leave and Flora gave him a bold salute.

"Catch ya around, Scar."

"Flora." Scar spoke in a distorted voice and the Scotswoman looked to him with a slight surprise as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"N'dhi-ja, Flora, S'rr N'l Gme Sain'ja. _(Farewell, Flora, but are you willing to see Yautja Prime someday?)"_ Scar said and she threw him an interested look.

"How about coming back the next heatwave?" Flora suggested and Scar removed his Bio-mask with his yellow eyes staring at her.

"Sei-I, Sorka. _(You've got it, friend.)"_ Scar spoke with Flora smiling as she shook his hand and the Yautja did an about-face before cloaking on his way into the night once. The Scotswoman then headed back to the stronghold and glanced back where Scar had been until continuing on her way.

 _Next annual heatwave_

""LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAAA!" Flora yelled as she fought an Xenomorph drone in an arena on Yautja Prime alongside Scar and the creature squealed before springing into the air with incredible agility. Scar lifted Flora before tossing her into the air past the beast before she could be struck with its tail and she came back down.

Bringing her longsword down on the Xenomorph's neck, its head went falling to the ground with Flora landing next to Scar and holding her longsword high as the spectators began pumping their fists into the air with Celtic and Chopper being among them.

"Chr'll tor c'trl ntu ooman. _(Leave it up to Scar to find a human warrior worthy of dating)"_ Celtic said to Chopper.

"S'ral ut tor m'gri ooman _(Wonder if any of those human warriors with dreads of fire like her.)"_ Chopper curiously asked.

"M'di oght non-co _(No, it'd be pure luck finding around like that outside of her clan.)"_ Celtic said with Scar and Flora holding their weapons high. Later at a celebration feast, Flora sat next to Scar and another Yautja, Big Mama, as she was eating a piece of cooked meat that reminded her of haggis and he encouraged her to take a bite.

"Now I can see why you liked the haggis so much. This is delicious!" Flora said with Scar and the other Yautja present rapidly clicking their mandibles in joyous laughter with their respective mugs raised high.

"Good for you, Flora." Big Mama, her countless years of visiting earth allowing her to speak fluently with humans, spoke with Scar croaking in agreement with Chopper and Celtic looking to their brother-in-arms to shake his shoulders.

"Hish s'to nain-desintje-de _(She's a keeper, alright.)"_ Celtic said to Scar.

" _Sei-I (Tell me something I don't know.)_ Scar said with a toast to him and Big Mama laughed in her native tongue with him and Flora returning to Earth abroad his ship.

"Scar, you know Dad was only fooling around when he said have me back by next week." Flora said while toweling off and said Yautja, sitting in his chair, typed coordinates before turning around to face her.

"Not a chance in the world, Flora, especially with your Mother involved." Scar spoke clearly from the thought of angering her mother and she only laughed at this. As she did, he noticed her muscles shining from the sweat she had from her time exploring on Yautja Prime and she looked to him.

"Hey, Scar, you going to stare at me all the way back or do you have something to tell me?" Flora said while noticing his legs were splayed and he cocked his head with his mandibles clicking only once. Placing her hand on her hip that was exposed from her skirt having a big knot to show her legs up to her left hip and keep her from overheating on Yautja Prime, she leaned back against the control panel with her leg raised and seeing its muscular form had him clicking by the minute.

"You're seriously teasing me more than required, Flora." Scar again spoke without getting up with her eyes falling upon the bulge barely kept hidden beneath his loincloth and she stepped out of her boots.

"I get the feeling you're not hating it a bit." Flora said and Scar relaxed in his chair with the redhead sauntering to him until she could caress his fleshy dreadlocks. He trilled akin to a kitten purring with Flora resting her face on his powerful forehead and he placed his hand on her back to bring her closer.

As her chest was near him, his mandibles helped to form an amused grin while caressing the Scotswoman and Flora looked down at the silhouette of his appendage beneath his loincloth. She locked gazes with him before he spread his mandibles apart with her lips meeting his gums in a fiery makeshift kiss.

He brought Flora into his lap where she felt his powerful body through his mesh with his hand running up her backside and he opened his mouth to allow her untamed tongue to travel into his forked tongue. Keeping his mandibles stretched out as she did this, her fingers guided themselves through his dreadlocks with his claw settling atop her shoulders as she tasted his forked tongue wrapping around hers and his bulge poked against her groin; leading to the kiss abruptly ending.

"I'm about to teach you we Scotswomen can handle any size." Flora proudly said before she started pulling off Scar's mesh netting with his teenage hormones going wild by undoing her backless corset and allowing it to fall. Grabbing the spheres with his hands, he leaned in and brushed his mandibles on them while she succeeded in removing his loincloth to find his great appendage standing proud and wide.

" _It's got to be as wide as my hilt."_ Flora thought to herself in astonishment at his size and Scar took notice of her stunned expression before croaking in a taunting fashion. Breaking out of her daze, she marched over to him and stood in only her tartan while wrapping her fingers around him.

The Yautja deeply purred at Flora's handiwork before rising from the chair to seize her with them ending up on the floor on his back and she straddled him with her dampened slits dripping her fluids onto his groin. Flora's passageway was brought down onto Scar's hardness until his foreskin began to push through her tunnels and she practically wailed at his immense protrusion cramming itself into her by the minute.

By the time her folds had engulfed him with her virginal blood trickling out, Scar clicked his mandibles as his hands planted themselves into her flesh with his claws carefully keeping them in his hold and Flora moved herself atop his thick growth. Flora's hands settled on her knees for the time being with her hips lowering her womanhood on Scar's member and he made beastly noises while pounding through her lower lips.

The first number of thrusts made the redhead feel stuck in a mindset where the image of Scar's foreskin thrashing against her womanhood was already taking shape and the Yautja's head lolled on the ground as he was rode. Despite how tight Flora felt on him, Scar still had more than enough room to send his cock flying through her depths to where her G-spot was clobbered an excessive amount of times to where tears were leaking from her eyes before she knew it and he liberated her bosom.

With her tartan moving about to show where they were connected, Flora placed her hands on the floor and leaned to where her immense bosom energetically swung over his face with Scar croaking and heavily breathing. Both warriors marveled at the incredible sensation with their juices boiling down the Yautja's width buried in her womanhood and his reaching as deep as her stomach.

"See? I told ya we Scotswomen can handle any size." The crimson-faced warrior said with Scar's eyes roamed her busty, muscular body mounted on him while his hands on her cheeks and his dreads swept about on the floor beneath him. Flora's chest shot over Scar's face while she raised one hand to keep one of her braids out of her face with his testicles narrowing and his throbbing intensifying.

In the heat of the moment, Scar opened his jaws to graze at Flora's closest tit as her other hand settled on his powerful chest and sweat made its way down her muscular body in multiple beads. The redhead moaned his name as she brought her entrance down onto him and he bit at the flesh with his hands keeping the Amazonian-built beauty on top of him while he continued to expand.

She howled at his teeth in her soft sphere with his prehensile tongue licking against her tit until it until coiled around it with a tight squeeze following and he took notice that more of their sex juices were flowing from her folds. Flora's green eyes went halfway back into her skull at Scar's thrusts with her cheeks landing in his lap and she smiled the entire time her walls became more cramped on him as she sucked him in.

As they did this, Scar mused to himself that he hadn't been injured in the act so far compared to some stories of more experienced hunters being injured by their mates in the midst of sex and began to wonder if going at it with other species was safer. Flora shouted in a lusty yet identical tone to that of her battle cry as Scar's cock stirring about her innards brought her to her endgame and he buried his fingers into her firm cheeks once she came down onto him a final time.

The Yautja and his partner both unleashed lewd howls as her juices sprayed against his multiple spurts of semen that blazes upon entering her womb; the heat his seeds carrying making tears flow like an unstable river and she continued to wag her hips atop his cock in drawing out as much of him as she could. Scar and Flora's liquids burst from her vaginal lips multiple times until the orgasm came to a close and he opened his jaws to purr at how much of his spunk still foaming out.

"Told ya." Flora again boasted as she stood up with cum seeping out her entrance onto his meat pole and Scar croaked before bringing her to him. Her tartan lie on the floor moments as Scar held Flora in his lap with her arm resting on the crook of his neck as his hands rested on her meaty thighs and his forked tongue slithering and licking her shaking tits.

As cum continued dripping from her inviting pussy, Flora looked down at his creaturehood soaring high into her tunnels and striking with every bit of strength with ease. Scar's eyes looked to her as she moved and grinded against him while their juices ran to the floor.

Lewd noises sounded throughout the spaceship from the Blooded warrior and Scotswoman alike with her long legs moving about with his great fingers squeezing her tit; eliciting a pleased noise from her. As this went on, the cloaked ship approached the moon with Flora's sweat covered alabaster skin glowing to a fascinating degree to Scar and he instead rested his hand on her beneath her breast.

"S'ri nae c'trl nalsa moutsa dhi'rauta _(Vigorous indeed just as I'd expect from a warrior)_ " Scar commended Flora and she tossed him an appreciating smile.

"Right you are, Scar." Flora panted as his plowing brought to the pair to the culmination of their movements with more of his spunk erupting from her tight depths and the redhead tightly clutching him as their juices rained from her. It was only after his orgasm that his hips took off once again while he moved to the control panel and she placed her hands on it.

Planting one foot on the floor, Scar held the other aloft in a standing variant of the spoon position with one hand staying on her breast as her insides stayed ablaze from his semen and her juices overflowing with her labia being shrouded as a result. She clutched the control panel with Scar spreading his mandibles in ecstatic glee and swinging his head about in a fashion he would do once completing a worthy hunt with Flora's eyes lit in equal lust.

With her elevated leg, Scar's cock found more room to pound into while clutching her flesh in his other hand and marveled at her flexibility. Though her mind had long ago become blank, she subconsciously gripped the control panel for the duration of the spooning position with her womb being assaulted by Scar's undying pistons and he delightfully purred.

He shortly placed her foot down and sat her upon the controls with his hands traveling to her ass and bosom alike to hold onto her as her hands once again traveled through his fleshy locks. The forked tongue licked the tops of her breasts before champing down onto one with his pulsating member oscillating within Flora's body.

Flora kissed the top of Scar's scaly head with his teeth staying on her chest as his jaw and teeth worked on the flesh and the Scotswoman's eyes watered with her hands settling on his backside. The hulking alien lustfully growled at his partner's womanhood milking at his growth until his cum sprayed from her along with her squirting juices that coated the floor that he finished by cumming within her breasts.

Once his seed was spent, Scar affectionately purred at her as she again kissed his cranium with his massive hand holding her close.

 _On Earth_

"Whit's taking thaim sae lang?" The Scotsman impatiently said to himself as he, his wife, and their daughters awaited Scar's spaceship and failed to notice it land in a nearby swamp. As the entrance ramp came down, Flora stepped out adjusting her tartan with Scar just behind her and the pair made their way to the stronghold.

"Remind me to never let Dad on this ship for a few hours." Flora said to Scar.

"Ki'sei _(No arguments here.)"_ Scar agreed.

 _Years later_

"Glad ye cuid mak' it, lassie." The Scotsman said as he walked alongside Machiko, a young Asian girl with black hair and matching eyes dressed in a kimono with leaf-shaped markings on it.

"It's no trouble at all." Machiko said as they came to the stronghold with over 50 Yautja/human pups roaming around the place either helping the Scotsman's wife make some haggis or wrestling with some of the clan members with Celtic and Chopper being present to watch over them. Though the pups mostly resembled Scar, most of them carried fiery red dreadlocks and possessed greenish yellow eyes as the young girl looked amongst them.

"So many…" The young guest spoke.

"Ah, lassie, there's mah bonny grandchildren Nessie, Cobra, Fang, Slash, Alexa, Amber, Jessica, Gwentha, Vinetwist, Shadow…" The Scotsman began to name and as he did, one readhead Yautja/human pup, a boy by the name of Dutch, came to up to Machiko.

"Sarsa tr'lll glrath _(He'll take an hour to name all of us so how about some haggis?)_ Dutch whispered without his Grandfather noticing him and the girl smiled.

"I'll definitely stick around for that." Machiko spoke and Dutch ran off to fetch the freshly made haggis with Scar and Flora watching their pups nearby.

* * *

Between writing Yautja literature and keeping the Scottish literature to where you can understand what they're saying, this story was tricky to write but also funny.

To me, powerful girls like Tsunade and Cattleya are the only type of humans that Yautjas would be interested in a romantic sense with me having plans for my favorite one, Wolf, to meet the girls of _**Daphne in the Brilliant Blue**_ and possibly to _**ToLoveRu**_ someday though I'll use other Predators if I can think of strong women for them.

As for Machiko, all I'm going to tell you is to use your imaginations to decide who she's supposed to be and catch you guys later.


End file.
